project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoppip Line/HGSS
Important Matchups * Proton (Slowpoke Well): Hoppip can hope to defeat Zubat by using Stun Spore (if it already has it) and then spamming Tackle and Synthesis until it goes down. However, it should by any and all means avoid Koffing and its Smog. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Hoppip can only realistically hope to defeat Metapod, and it will still be tough, as its Shed Skin will repeatedly heal it from Poisonpowder and it will likely shrug off your Tackle; Kakuna has Poison Sting, which is more threatening than Hoppip's best move. Skiploom has better stats, and therefore better chances; it should defeat Kakuna without too much trouble, though it could still get poisoned in the process, and should likely avoid that battle. Scyther can be put to sleep and then Tackle-spammed, with Synthesis or healing items support, as its U-Turn is still dangerous even without the weakness: a critical hit with one or more Leers will likely one-shot Skiploom from full health. * Rival (Azalea Town): Do NOT attempt to fight Gastly, it has Mean Look and Curse and Skiploom is completely powerless against it. Zubat is more manageable, though it will still be annoying. Quilava is to be avoided for obvious reasons; Croconaw will also deal considerable damage, but can be stalled with a combination of Stun Spore and Synthesis. Likewise for Bayleef which, however, is best dealt with through Poisonpowder, as it has Poisonpowder itself and Tackle will not do it a lot of damage, especially if it puts up Reflect. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): * Rival (Burned Tower): * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rival (Goldenrod Basement): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Ho-Oh (HeartGold only): * Lugia (SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves Hoppip is one of the hardest Pokémon to train up: it only knows Splash and Synthesis when caught at the earliest point in the game, it learns Tail Whip at level 7, and then gets its first and only offensive move for a while only at level 10, and that's Tackle. On the plus side, from that level onward, it learns plenty of support moves: Poisonpowder at level 12, Stun Spore at level 14 and Sleep Powder at level 16. The first STAB move comes only after the evolution into Skiploom; in this form, Bullet Seed is accessible at level 20, though at this point, Skiploom will probably already be on the sleepseed stall path and not need Bullet Seed anymore. Speaking of which, Leech Seed comes at level 24, which is right where the moveset of this line finalizes in its most used form; together with Substitute from the TM, and Headbutt from the tutor, it is unlikely Skiploom or Jumpluff will need much of anything else until the draining moves. On that regard, Jumpluff learns Mega Drain at level 28, which is pretty good paired with Sleep Powder and Leech Seed, at least until Giga Drain comes around. Cotton Spore comes at 32, but is unneeded with Jumpluff's Speed; U-Turn comes at 36, and is a pretty good move for alternate sets, but will not work well with Substitute. Worry Seed is learned at level 40, but completely useless. Giga Drain finally becomes accessible at level 44, and is basically the last move worth learning of this line; the last two, Bounce and Memento, at levels 48 and 52 respectively, are either inaccurate or just plain crazy to keep in a nuzlocke (no points for guessing which is which). Via TM, the most noteworthy move the Hoppip line gets is Substitute, which is crucial to the success of the sleepseed strategy. Energy Ball and Grass Knot are both usually more powerful than Giga Drain, but Giga Drain is generally better as it offers HP recovery, and works really well with Miracle Seed or Big Root. In a sleepseed set, there will not be more room for moves, but it is possible to exploit Jumpluff's fairly good bulk to use an alternate strategy, based on Swords Dance, another TM it gets access to in Goldenrod, the same time as when Substitute also becomes accessible. With Swords Dance, Bounce actually becomes a nice move to have, and Aerial Ace is its more accurate equivalent. Sadly, on the physical side, Bullet Seed is all the STAB the line will ever get in these games until after the Champion battle. The last slot can be occupied by Return for maximum power, or U-Turn for flexibility, though running Swords Dance and U-Turn on the same set is arguably not the optimal idea. Via tutor, Jumpluff gains access to Seed Bomb which works really well with the Swords Dance set, and Headbutt which will provide a better offensive move than anything the line learns naturally by level until Giga Drain, as well as working well together with Sleep Powder and Stun Spore, as well as Leech Seed. Recommended moveset: Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Substitute, Giga Drain Other Hoppip's stats Skiploom's stats Jumpluff's stats * What Nature do I want? * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Hoppip line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Flying, Poison, Rock, Fire, Ice (x4) * Resistances: Fighting, Water, Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Grass-Type Category:Flying-Type Category:Johto Category:Heart Gold/Soul Silver